Undressed
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: A one-shot in which the gang uses a karaoke machine.


**Narrator's POV**

It's Saturday night and the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs we're very bored. They each laid on their beds in their separate rooms. Each let out a sigh, until the blue Puff had an idea.

She quickly reached for her phone and opened up CIC, a messaging app, she tapped create group and added a bunch her main friends:

bunny_lover32 - Bubbles

scorenbt. - Buttercup

xXIceyHeatXx - Blossom

fasterthan_theflash - Boomer

\- Butch

donttouchthehat -Brick

 _scorenbt., xXIceyHeatXx, fasterthan_theflash, and donttouchthehat has been added to the chat by bunny_lover32_

 _bunny_lover32: guyssssss! im bored :(_

 _scorenbt.: me too_

 _: what we gonna do bout it?_

 _fasterthan_theflash: idk_

 _donttouchthehat: we could hang out._

 _bunny_lover32: oooo! we have a karaoke machine!_

 _donttouchthehat: want us to come over?_

 _xXIceyHeatXx: nah, we'll come to you_

 _: ight, peace_

The blue puff went to her closet and pulled found something to wear. Then went downstairs to see her sisters handling the karaoke machine, "This is gonna be fun!" She giggled and the three flew to the Ruff's house.

When the three got the boy's house Brick had asked who wanted to go first, Butch studied Brick's lips and felt himself getting aroused. Then an idea came to Butch's mind and he smiled devilishly before standing up, "I'm gonna go." They cheered him on before quieting down for him the sing.

 _I feel hazy_

 _Why is everything black and white?_

 _I feel dizzy_

 _Like my fucking head is full of dynamite_

 _Jump in my Mercedes_

 _But it isn't quite driving right_

Butch started with his back to the gang. All of them were shocked to hear that Butch chose this song.

 _I don't get it, I'm not drunk_

 _A million people in the place and there you are_

 _And I was like_

He spun around and pointed at Brick, who blushed instantly.

 _Hi my name is_

 _Whatever you call me_

 _So let's get undressed_

 _Cause you look a little lonely_

 _I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

 _Cover your body with my autograph_

Butch licked his lips while winking. Brick licked his lips watching closely.

So let's get undressed

Cause I wanna see you naked

I hear nothing

Except this beat, that never ends

Some girl talking

Sounds like fucking white noise in my head

Everything's bending

You're the only focus in my lens

Butch walked off the 'stage' and acted out his singing slowly walking closer to the gang.

 _I don't get it, I'm not drunk_

 _A million people in the place but you're the one_

 _That gets me like_

 _Hi my name is_

 _Whatever you call me_

 _So let's get undressed_

 _Cause you look a little lonely_

 _I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

 _Cover your body with my autograph_

 _So let's get undressed_

 _Cause I wanna see you naked_

Butch slid his hand down Brick's chest and licked his ear making the latter shuddered before he took off Brick's hat.

 _It was just another Friday night_

 _Then I saw you it was stupid I got stupefied_

 _Now I got you here_

 _I'm unwrapping you slowly_

 _Another button and some more of you is showing_

 _And it all started with_

 _Hi my name is, whatever you call me_

He made his way back to the 'stage' spinning Brick's hat on his finger. Then he motioned Brick to come to him, putting on Brick's hat, the latter hesitantly floated to Butch who spun him around and sang to him directly.

 _Hi my name is_

 _Whatever you call me_

 _So let's get undressed_

 _Cause you look a little lonely_

 _I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_

 _Cover your body with my autograph_

 _So let's get undressed_

 _Cause you're driving me crazy yeah_

 _So let's get undressed_

 _Hey_

 _Cause I wanna see you naked_

When the song finished Butch leaned in and kissed Brick using the hat for privacy. Whistles and claps were heard from the gang as they witnessed the two lovebirds, "Now if you'll excuse us. We'll be in my room." Butch said holding Brick's hand. The latter blushes into his hat and walked with Butch.

* * *

 **This is short I know, but still so cute C= The song I used is called Undressed by Kim Cesarion. Listen to it...IT'S GOOD!**


End file.
